1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a veritable prosthetic system and device and a method for implanting the device and, more particularly, to a spinal fusion system and method for fusing spinal bones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of prosthetic devices have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,327 to Brantagan concerns a surgical prosthetic modular implant used singularly or stacked together to support and fuse together adjacent vertebrae or to totally or partially replace one or more vertebrae in a vertebral column. Other surgical implant devices and methods are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,327; 5,261,911; 5,713,899; 5,776,196; 6,136,002; 6,159,245; 6,224,602; 6,258,089; 6,261,586; 6,264,655; 6,306,136; 6,328,738 and 6,592,586. Some or all of these devices have improved the success rate and have simplified the surgical techniques in inter-body veritable fusion.
Among some of the problems associated with the prior art devices is that after the device is inserted into a patient during a surgical procedure, there was a possibility of retropulsion of the inter-body device and graft material into the spinal cord or other neurological element.
Another problem with the prior art devices is that grafting material, which was inserted into the devices during the surgical procedure, could not easily be inserted from an anterior direction.
Moreover, in some of the prior art devices, the cover, if any, was typically fastened directly to the device and to spinal bones, which prevented the cover from being capable of moving relative to the device. In addition, in devices that used a cover, the cover did not function to both retain the grafting material in the device and simultaneously fix the spinal bones relative to each other.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which facilitates overcoming one or more of the aforementioned problems as well as other problems and to provide a device that has unique features that will facilitate reducing the risk associated with neurological surgeries and advance the present state of the art.